


Серый

by Coastless



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastless/pseuds/Coastless
Summary: Как яндере-тян встретилась со своим Сенпаем.





	Серый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289004) by [Alice_on_Elm_Street](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street). 



> В целях удобства, чтобы не путать английские местоимения he и it (одушевленный "он" и не-), я перевела местоимения Сенпая с большой буквы. Учитывая отношение Аяно к Сенпаю, это вполне вписывается в канон.  
> Перевод, конечно, не дословный, но общий смысл во всех предложениях сохранен.

_Всю свою жизнь я существовала в мире, полном серого. Он скучен, холоден и тих.  Люди, населяющие его, глупы и грубы. Этих людей также часто отталкивало мое поведение. Постепенно, я научилась имитировать их и стала производить впечатление нормальной девушки.  Совсем как они. Это работало. Люди спокойны, пока ничто не нарушает их драгоценную реальность. Они скорее предпочтут быть обманутыми, нежели узнать правду._

Сегодня я иду в новую школу. Мои родители долго извинялись, когда сказали мне, что мы переезжаем. Они думали, что я буду скучать по своей школе и друзьям. Конечно же, я сказала им, что это так. Почему-то они не задумывались, что с начала старшей школы я ни разу не приводила никого в дом. Или даже раньше.

Ученики шли к школе. Они улыбались и болтали ни о чем. Просто шумные помехи для меня. Я споткнулась и упала на колени. Я ободрала руки об серую дорожку. Меня не волновала боль. Она была единственной вещью, позволяющей убедиться в том, что я жива. Я потянулась за своей сумкой, но чья-то рука опередила меня.  Я подняла взгляд.

– Ты в порядке?

Его глаза были прекрасны. Он смотрел на меня с такой добротой. Он подал мне другую руку, и я ухватилась за нее.  Мое сердце начало биться чаще. Мой разум затуманился. Он вернул мне мою сумку, и наши руки соприкоснулись. Вся серость растворилась в ярко-розовом, и я почувствовала жар, опаляющий щеки. Он продолжал улыбаться мне.

– Будь осторожней, хорошо? Ты же не хочешь пораниться.

Я, кажется, кивнула. Он помахал мне и пошел в школу. Школьное здание сияло, и лепестки сакуры кружили вокруг Него. Птицы пели. Ученики смеялись. Тепло наполнило мое тело. Я чувствовала себя безумной со всеми этими ощущениями, проходящими сквозь вены. Казалось, мое сердце вот-вот взорвется. Прозвенел звонок и я пошла за Ним.

Я провела остаток дня, глядя на Него. Он был великолепным.  Таким добрым. Умным. Веселым. Красивым.  Я узнала, что Он на год старше меня. Старшеклассник. Мой Сенпай. После школы я шла домой вместе с Ним.  Конечно же, Он не знал этого. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Он подумал, что я захожу слишком далеко. Я шла за Ним всю дорогу до Его дома. Я хотела убедиться, что Он дошел в безопасности. Он беспокоился о моем благополучии, и это естественно, что я беспокоилась о Его. У Него вывалился карандаш, и я забрала его с собой. Я могла почувствовать запах пота с Его ладони. В тех местах, где Он грыз его, даже остались следы Его зубов. Той ночью я положила его на подушку и мечтала о моем Сенпае.

На следующий день я пришла в школу на два часа раньше. Я хотела погулять с Сенпаем с Его самого дома, но я не жила поблизости и не знала о городе достаточно, чтобы придумать убедительную отмазку. Я не хотела оттолкнуть его.  Я остановилась в Его доме, прежде чем пойти в школу. Он выглядел так же мило и во сне.

А вот и он!

_Я смотрела на моего Сенпая, спускающегося по улице. Он совершенен. Его волосы такие блестящие и мягкие, а Его глаза сверкали, словно драгоценные камни. Нет! Даже самая желанная драгоценность не могла бы сравниться с ними! Его улыбка заставила мое сердце трепетать, а Его смех был лучшей музыкой для моих у…_

_Он с девушкой._

_Сенпай гулял. И смеялся. С девушкой. Он улыбался ей. Она улыбалась в ответ. Улыбалась моему Сенпаю. Они шли прямо позади меня. Я не могла сдвинуться с места. Мне захотелось просто обхватить ее горло руками и сильно сжать._

_Перестань говорить. Перестань смешить Его. Перестань красть предназначенное мне. Но она не перестала. Я заставлю ее перестать._

_Он – мой._


End file.
